Harry Potter a new begining
by Mark Dark
Summary: In this exciting, new tale, a young boy named mason finds out that he is a wizard. Even though that he never showed any signs when he turned 7, he got his letter to Hogwarts. Find out what happens when he goes to school and meets new friends.
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery

**Chapter one: the mystery**

Thunder crashes over head, lightning lights up the indigo ski, a baby cried as a man carried him to a house. A woman was trying to calm him down. Another lightning bolt flashed above them. The baby was looking up at his mother. Just then the thunder boomed and the baby continued to cry.

**11 years later:**

The baby has finally grown up, "Mason, it's time for breakfast," called his mother. The boy groaned and got out off bed. As he went down stairs he saw his father messing with his tie, then his mother came in and did something with a stick and fixed the tie.

The boy hide on the stairs as his mother looked up at him. 'What the heck?' thought the boy "Mason, come down here or else your food will get cold," Called his mother. The boy waited a few moments to come down. When mason sat at the table, his mom sat down a plate of waffles, bacon and a banana. "Thanks, mum, but I have a question, why do carry that stick around with you?" Faintly he heard his father say, "That's what she said."

"Listen the mail will be here soon, can you go and get it dear," His father asked his wife. As masons mother went to get the mail, his father sat down and started to read the paper. "Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee?" His father sat dawn his paper. "Mason, I would love for you to get me a cup." His father looked kind of surprised that he asked. Mason got up and poured a cup and brought it to his father.

When his mother came back, she looked appalled. She handed her husband a couple of letters and looked at one that looked really old with a wax seal of the back. "Hun, you will need to look at this," His mother said as she taped Mason's father on the shoulder.

His father looked at it, and then his eyes got really big. "Um mason we need to tell you something," his father said. His mother look really relieved. "We have a big secret, which you will need to keep with us." She said. They took a deep breath and began. "I am a witch. Your father on the other had is not. We, in the Wizarding community, call them muggles. You just got a letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and your a wizard" His mother explained.

"WHAT, I AM A WIZARD? YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT?" Mason yelled

Then the calm mood went away, "Now listen mason, you mum, and I didn't know, we didn't see any signs of wizardry in you. It usually shows when you turn 7, but in your case it didn't. Or at least not that we saw." his father explained.

Mason was so angry that he didn't know what to say to that, so his mother continued for his father, "Now, now it is no reason to be upset about it; this will give you a chance to use your gift wisely." His mother told him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Alley Way

Chapter 2 the alley way

Mason stormed off into his room and stayed there for the rest of the day (since it was Saturday). His mother and father tried to calm him down but had no luck doing so. They had to bring him his lunch and dinner. Mason was now really curious about earlier that morning when his mother fixed his fathers tie with a carved stick.

He thought about when he was really young. How he would hide from everything that scared him, how he ended up in weird places with out thinking about it. Or when he would make things disappear when no one was looking. It made him smile because no one noticed, not even his parents. He would think that he was going crazy. He thought that his parents would think that he was crazy too; that's why he never told them.

The next day, his parents told him that they were going shopping. As he pulled on his shoes he thought about his life again. He wasn't going crazy. He was a wizard. It made sense the more he thought about it. They went to London to shop. He was a little confused. He had never seen a shop that sold wands before. They led him into a dingy little pub. They went straight into the back. Mason was to busy looking around to notice that his mother was touching her "wand", as she told him, to the wall. The next thing he knew the wall had opened up to a large shopping area that he had never seen before.

His mother said "Aw Diagon Alley. It's been a while since I've been here shopping for my school supplies" Mason gave her a confused look. All she did was pat his shoulder. "Lets go to Gringotts first to get the money for his supplies." His mom said. They walked to a crooked building that looked liked a bank. "Hey Molly how much do we need to take out?"

His mother just shrugged and kept walking.


End file.
